Nerf N-Strike
Nerf N-Strike is a rail shooter video game developed by EA Salt Lake and was published by Electronic Arts. It was released for the Nintendo Wii on October 28th, 2008. It comes packaged with the game, a Switch Shot EX-3, and three Whistler Darts. It has a sequel called Nerf N-Strike Elite which was released for the Nintendo Wii in 2009. In 2010, the ''Nerf N-Strike'' Double Blast Bundle was released, packaging both games together. Plot The story begins with Shane setting the high score for an arcade game called "Revolt of the Machines". As Shane leaves the arcade, B.O.B., a Nomad E-series recruiting robot scans Shane's fingerprints left on the game's blaster. Later, he appears at Shane's house telling him that Shane has the potential to become an "Elite Striker", possibly the highest rank that could be given to a Nerfer. If he accepts B.O.B.'s request, he can even obtain and keep several top secret blasters. Shane accepts and follows him to the N-Strike training facility. Once in the facility, Shane is pitted against a huge army of dart-shooting combat robots to outdo the scores set by the N-Strike Elite, the N-Strike's best team of Nerfers. Session after session, Shane ultimately ends up defeating the Elite Nerfers, Komodo, Jackal, Raven, and Tango. In Raven's chamber, B.O.B. becomes more sinister sounding during the fifth test. After winning his challenge with Tango, Shane is awarded the rank of "Elite Striker". B.O.B. thanks Shane following the final challenge. When asked why he was thanked, B.O.B.'s eye changes from blue to red, and he reveals his diabolical plan, involving copying Shane's skills and uploading them into his robots. The training robot turns on the N-Etrike Elite, with the intent to destroy them and the entire human race. Using what he's learned over the course of his training, Shane blasts his way past B.O.B.'s robotic goons. He makes his way past them to a large, circular platform on a piston, where he fights B.O.B., who fires back with Micro Dart Gatling guns, Magnum Dart cannons, and a Ballistic Ball launcher. Despite the sheer amount of injury, Shane knocks B.O.B. to the ground and finishes him off with a dart to the eye, destroying him. Afterward, Shane and the N-Strike Elite walk out of the facility back out into the streets of New York City. The N-Strike Elite congratulate Shane on defeating B.O.B., to which Shane replies to by saying that they're "not bad for a bunch of kids." Back in the facility, an unknown scientist appears and begins work on repairing B.O.B. and says that it's time for "Phase Two", leaving a cliffhanger ending for the game's eventual sequel. Featured blasters Switch Shot EX-3 Packaged with the boxed game is the Switch Shot EX-3. It is an exclusive blaster that allows the user to place their Wii Remote inside the shell, thus allowing them to use the blaster for video game play. The blaster can also be used as a normal Nerf blaster when the Wii Remote is not inside it. Real blasters *Maverick REV-6 *Recon CS-6 *Firefly REV-8 *Longshot CS-6 (as the "LongShot CS-6") *Titan AS-V.1 *Vulcan EBF-25 Fictional blasters A number of fictional blasters can be unlocked early via cheat codes. Characters * Shane * Komodo * Jackal * Raven * Tango * B.O.B. Levels The story mode of Nerf N-Strike is composed of a series of "chambers", each ruled over by a member of the N-Strike Elite. There are five challenges in each chamber, with the last of each being a head-to-head competition with the chamber's owner. Blockade The objective of Blockade challenges is to blast the Goal Block, which is hidden underneath a pile of other blocks. There are four rounds with a considerably shorter time limit. *'Blockade' (Jackal's Chamber, Mission 3) *'Blockade Elite' (Tango's Chamber, Mission 3; unlocks the Hydra SG-7) Commandeer The objective of Commandeer challenges is to destroy magnospheres before time runs out. Spheres change color when hit, and must be hit four times to be destroyed. A special color sprayer object can be fired at in order to change colors of multiple spheres at once. The Commandeer Elite challenge adds in an "eraser sphere", which, if hit, will remove a sphere's ability to change color. *'Commandeer' (Komodo's Chamber, Mission 3; unlocks the Spartan NCS-12) *'Commandeer Elite' (Raven's Chamber, Mission 4) LookAlive The objective of Sniper challenges is to fight through a maze of robots without hitting B.O.B. Accidentally firing at him will cause him to retaliate, which will drain health quickly. *'LookAlive' (Jackal's Chamber, Mission 2; unlocks the Redshift CS-12) *'LookAlive Elite' (Tango's Chamber, Mission 2) Magnospheres The objective of Magnospheres challenges is to blast various magnospheres into a series of goals to score points. Blue spheres are worth a hundred points, silver spheres are worth five hundred points, and golden spheres are worth a thousand points. *'Magnospheres' (Jackal's Challenge, Mission 5) *'Magnospheres Elite' (Tango's Chamber, Mission 4) Onslaught The objective of Onslaught challenges is to survive wave after wave of renegade robots. When the player reaches the end of the challenge, a Goal Block will spawn, which must be shot to finish. The Onslaught Eclipse variants take place in a dark room, making the robots difficult to see. The player fires glow-in-the-dark darts in these challenges. *Onslaught (Komodo's Chamber, Mission 2; unlocks the Crusher SAD-G) *Onslaught Elite (Raven's Chamber, Mission 3; unlocks the BullSharc GL-8) *Onslaught Eclipse (Jackal's Chamber, Mission 1) *Onslaught Eclipse Elite (Tango's Challenge, Mission 5; unlocks the Semperfire RF-200) Pummel The objective of Pummel challenges is to clear the platform of all blocks except the Goal Blocks. It is mandatory that at least one Goal Block is left on the platform to clear the level. Some blocks cannot be destroyed and instead act as walls. There are four rounds with a set time limit. *'Pummel' (Komodo's Chamber, Mission 1; unlocks the Raider CS-6) *'Pummel Elite' (Raven's Chamber, Mission 1; unlocks the Goliathan UB-1) Recognition The objective of the Recognition challenges is to eliminate all robots of a certain color in the room before time runs out, because when Jackal, and Raven win in Mission Mode, until Shane loses after the text says "NOT ENOUGH TARGETS". *Recognition (Jackal's Chamber, Mission 4; unlocks the Recon CS-6) *Recognition Elite (Raven's Chamber, Mission 2; unlocks the Stampede REV-12) Revolt ;Revolt of the Machines : Revolt of the Machines is the first level in the game, and is meant to represent the arcade game Shane plays. It is an on-rails level involving firing renegade robots and using multiple blasters along the way. Shane begins the level with a Maverick REV-6; the Redshift CS-12 and Vulcan EBF-25 are picked up later. ;Revolt Elite : Revolt Elite is the final level of the game, mirroring Revolt of the Machines. It begins similarly to the other Revolt challenge, starting with a Maverick and later picking up a Redshift and Vulcan, but continues where Revolt of the Machines left off. A Titan AS-V, Raider CS-6, Longshot CS-6, Vengeance REV-8, and Stampede REV-12 can be acquired and used throughout the level. The level ends with a fight with B.O.B. Robot Reaction/Void The objective of the Robot Reaction and Robot Void challenges is to eliminate all robots in the room before time runs out. *'Robot Reaction' (Komodo's Challenge, Mission 5; unlocks the Vengeance REV-8) *'Robot Void' (Tango's Chamber, Mission 1; unlocks the Firefly REV-8) StandOff The objective of StandOff challenges is to fire at specific, designate robots. Accidentally shooting the incorrect robots will cause them to retaliate. *'StandOff' (Komodo's Chamber, Mission 4) *'StandOff Elite' (Raven's challenge, Mission 5) Soundtrack The following songs were featured on Nerf N-Strike's soundtrack. * Bruton - Meat Hook (Robot Reaction, Recognition) * Epic Score - Altar of Doom * Epic Score - Quest * Epic Score - Empire (Onslaught) * Epic Score - Deserted Highway (StandOff) * Epic Score - The Time Has Come * Epic Score - Mission * KPM Music - Deadly Force (Blockade, Pummel) * KPM Music - Ominous Intent (Commandeer, Magnospheres, Revolt of the Machines) * KPM Music - A Dangerous Obsession (LookAlive) * KPM Music - Into the Underworld * Quantum Tracks - Night Mission * Quantum Tracks - Hunter Hunted * West One Music - Predator Trivia *According to a commercial for the game on the old EA website, N-Strike Elite's headquarters is located under Manhattan Island. *A Nintendo DS version was set to release in 2009, but was cancelled. Gallery Category:Video games Category:Discontinued products